


Persona Foot Chronicles Ep 1: Makoto Niijima

by Barrytrain



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A new Persona Story Series I came up with. However, this one is inspired by a deviation that the talented artist: BSFLove created. You should check out their artwork here: https://bsflove.deviantart.com/This first one is also my 1st attempt to make it 'Interactive' with the same choices that this artist had put.This 1st Episode features Makoto Niijima from Persona 5. My girlfriend in Persona 5, coming so close to Futaba Sakura also. I'm nice and only date one girl at a time.





	1. Main Event

Makoto and her friend: Barry were training hard in Mementos, fighting Shadows to keep themselves in shape. Mementos was the Palace for everyone's hearts; explaining it to a normal person would be near impossible. No one would believe it one bit. How could anyone explain that a place could be accessed by a special app where you could be taken to a place where a massive series of subway tunnels with wooden train tracks in place of rails, with various features of a prison such as chains or bars existed? The simple answer was you couldn’t. Of course Makoto’s sister: Sae was an exception. They were both alone in Mementos, their other teammates including Ryuji and Yusuke were busy with their own things in the real world. Makoto, also know as Queen wore a skintight black leather suit that was worn with a long black scarf, shoulder and knee pads with spikes. She also wore white gloves and an iron mask. Barry on the other hand was in a tiger-like outfit, wearing a tiger themed mask, tail and clothing that could camouflage into the scenery if he wanted. He also wore black gloves and black shoes. Barry smiled to himself as he thought that no matter what, Makoto looked so beautiful in whatever outfit she wore. Her moves were powerful and not to be messed with. He kept a close eye on Makoto, hoping no injury would come to her, though he knew that Makoto was strong enough to take care of herself.

They found themselves in a fight with a few Ose Shadows: Leopard-like creatures that stood on two legs wielding sword-like weapons. It was a tough battle for the two of them, both of them exhausted and sweaty. Makoto took the lead.  
“Let's go, Johanna! Full throttle!” Makoto called out to her Persona.  
Johanna appeared in front of her as she immediately jumped on it, charging at the enemies with nuclear attacks. Barry smiled.  
“Come Dawon!” Barry called out.  
A blue light appeared above him as a humanoid, fiery tiger with wolverine-like claws appeared.  
“Let’s help her out!” Barry said as he charged.  
Makoto used her Persona as well as he fists and feet to beat the enemies into submission whilst Barry used a thick sword to slice at the enemies.  
“We’re leaving after these enemies!” Makoto yelled. “I’m so sweaty!”  
“I agree with you on that!” Barry replied.  
It didn’t take long for them to defeat the enemies in their sights. However, more Shadows appeared shortly after, surrounding the both of them. Makoto looks exhausted, her legs shaking a little as her Persona disappeared.  
“I... Think it’s time to go!” Barry said, immediately picking up Makoto.  
He ran as fast as he could away from the Shadows, escaping Mementos.

They found themselves outside of Barry’s house, in their normal outfits. Barry was in a black shirt, jeans and black shoes. Makoto was in her winter school uniform: consisting of a black halter vest over a long sleeve white shirt with a turtleneck, black and red pleated plaid skirt, pantyhose and brown ankle boots.  
“That... That was tough...” Makoto panted.  
“Yeah... You can rest up at mine.” Barry smiled.  
“Thank you... Though I might stink.” Makoto sighed.  
“Don’t be silly. We were training and we did well... Just too well.” Barry laughed. “We’ll probably be at a higher level than the other Phantom Thieves.”  
“True...” Makoto smiled. “We’ll get through the Palaces faster that way before it’s too late.”  
Barry smiled back at her.  
“... U-Um... You can put me down now.” Makoto blushed.  
He began to slowly put her down when they head thunder in the distance. Makoto jumped into him smacking heads.  
“Gah!” Makoto screamed. “Ow!”  
“Oww...” Barry rubbed his head.  
“S-Sorry!” Makoto apologised.  
Rain began to fall onto them as Barry led her inside. She went to take her boots off before stopping, looking down.  
“Um...” Makoto said nervously.  
“You can keep them on if you like.” Barry smiled. “I know it’s tradition but if you feel comfortable keeping them on, then you may in my home.”  
“Thank you...” Makoto smiled, standing back up fully.  
They entered into Barry’s household as Makoto looked around. It was a decent sized place with a double bed, sofa and television in the main room, a couple of doors leading to the kitchen and bathroom respectively.  
“I’ve never been here before...” Makoto said. “This is your home?”  
“That’s right. Not as nice and yours but still home to me.” Barry chuckled sitting down on the couch.  
Makoto joined him, resting against it.  
“Make yourself at home.” Barry said. “I don’t mind.”  
“You’ll regret saying that.” Makoto laughed.  
She moved her whole body onto the couch, plopping her boots onto the couch, looking relaxed. He looked at her body move a little, blushing a little.  
“S-So... I didn’t know you had astraphobia...” Barry spoke.  
“I don’t. It just made me jump!” Makoto immediately replied. “It’s... it’s not going to get all dark here right?”  
She asked nervously, curling up a bit.  
“Not if you don’t want it to.” Barry smiled. “Remember that time when we first met Futaba...?”  
Makoto immediately blushed. “I-I was so scared! I hate it when things remind me of horror movies!”  
“I thought it was cute.” Barry commented.  
Makoto blushed even more. “I... Um... O-Oh...!”  
Makoto was at a loss for words. A man had never called her cute before. A comment on her looks was usual at school but not on how she acted and was personality wise.  
“Um... You really mean it... Huh?” She looked surprised.  
Barry nodded smiling.  
“W-Well... Th-Thank you... Thank you very much.” Makoto smiled, blushing.  
They continued talking about many things for a while, having a laugh and getting to know each other. Despite it raining outside, it was still hot. Makoto wiped her forehead sighing.  
“I-I’m sorry Barry.” Makoto gulped. “I-I’m going to take them off.”  
Makoto smiled as she slowly took off her brown boots, exposing her white socks. Barry watched, blushing himself. He didn’t tell any of the Phantom Thieves about this, but he had a little kink himself for feet. Or maybe it was something more or less. He himself didn’t know. She slowly took off her white socks, sticking them in her boots in between her legs. Her white bare feet looked so soft, smooth and her red nail-polished toes were long but elegant. They were a sight to behold. Makoto’s abnormal red eyes watched Barry’s eyes. She was stunned but smiling. Barry’s eyes seemed to focus on Makoto taking her bare feet out of her boots and socks. Makoto only heard stories from Sae about this kind of thing. Sae in the past had someone who would take care of her own feet. Give them massages, kisses and a lot of attention in many ways. Makoto had always wondered what it would be like.  
“Um... Barry?” She questioned. “U-Um, I'm not exactly the most well-versed in these matters, so allow me to confirm this.... Do you... Like me?”  
Barry’s eyes looked into her dark red.  
“H-Huh!?” He gasped.  
Makoto just giggled. She moved her arms under her legs, raising her feet up to him, her back against the arm of the couch. She smiled.  
“Do you... Want to do stuff to my feet?” Makoto asked nervously.  
“I...” Barry shook in nervousness.  
“What do you want to do to them?” She asked.

 

A. Bury your face in her soles. (Chapter 2)  
B. Lick between her toes. (Chapter 3)  
C. Give her feet a rub. (Chapter 4)


	2. Bury your face in her soles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choice A: Bury your face in her soles.

Barry immediately moved his face against her soft soles, making Makoto gasp in shock.  
“B-Barry!?” Makoto questioned.  
He only moaned softly, rubbing his face against her soles. Makoto looked at her feet for a bit before smiling. Her sister was right. It did feel good to have someone’s face in her soles.  
“I... W-Wow.... Um... H-Huh...” Makoto was at a loss for words, her cute side showing.  
He nuzzled against her soft soles, feeling Makoto press her soles against his face.  
“How are my feet for you?” She asked.  
Barry muffled as Makoto smiled.  
“My sister was right after all. And I thought she was just being weird.” Makoto chuckled slightly. “T-To be honest... I’m a little nervous at this. You must be enjoying my soft soles. I moisturise them with lotion everyday before school.”  
Barry was stunned by that. He thought to himself how Makoto even had the time to do that. Though she wasn’t lying, her feet were so soft, almost like a pillow.  
“I... I’m sorry in advance if they stink.” Makoto apologised.  
He took a sniff, expecting them to smell bad. But they weren’t to his surprise. Like Makoto’s eyes, maybe her feet were abnormal too. He responded shaking his head, even surprising her.  
“O-Oh wow.” Makoto smiled. “Um... Does this mean...?”  
She cut herself off, thinking.  
“... No... N-Not yet. I don’t know anything about romance.” She sighed.  
She looked at Barry again, smiling.  
“How long do you want to stay there for?” She asked. “Maybe... For the rest of the night?”  
Barry only muffled again as Makoto pushed her feet harder, teasing him.  
“D-Do it!” She commanded energetically before calming down straight away. “Um... Please?”  
He nodded in agreement.  
“Th-Thank you.” Makoto smiled.  
And so, Barry spent his time burying his face in Makoto’s soft soles as she smiled. She could’ve read a book or something. But instead, she only watched him, enjoying the feeling of her feet against his face. She found it to be an amazing experience, just like her sister had mentioned in the past. Makoto could only think what else Sae made people do to her feet.

They spent the rest of the night together, both of them falling asleep. Makoto was laid on the couch, her bare feet still in Barry’s face as he slept. Unknown to them, a figure was watching them from the window, headphones on their ears. The figure looked confused yet also curious about what was happening in Barry’s home.  
“Sorry for this... But I think I’ve discovered something interesting.” The figure said nervously before walking off in the night.  
Makoto shivered a little in her sleep, maybe having the feeling that something out of a horror movie happened just now in her dreams.


	3. Lick between her toes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choice B: Lick between her toes.

“I... Uhhh...” Barry began to reply nervously.  
“What is it?” Makoto asked, wiggling her long toes a little. “A-Are you at a loss for words?”  
He nodded, shaking a little. Her toes had red nail polish on them, looking like she did take care of her toes.  
“I... I keep my feet clean a lot.” Makoto explained. “Do they look... Dirty or sweaty?”  
He looked over her bare feet. Her soles did have a bit of sweat on them, most likely from the fighting they did in Mementos.  
“I...” Barry stuttered.  
“You wanna lick between them?” Makoto asked.  
“Wh-What?” Barry gasped.  
“Sis always told me how good the feeling of a mans tongue was between her toes.” Makoto explained. “I wanna try it, if you want to?”  
Barry smiled, blushing badly. “I would like that...”  
He moved his face against her toes, making Makoto blush. He wiggled his tongue in between her big toe and index toe, licking. Makoto smiled happily, moaning softly. Makoto herself had long toes unlike her sisters and didn’t even think that Barry would agree to this. She bit her lip, enjoying the experience already as Barry moved his tongue to the next section, licking them. Her sister was right. It did feel good to have someone’s tongue in between her toes. Though at the back of her mind, Makoto did question what else Sae made people do with her feet.  
“I... W-Wow.... Um... H-Huh...” Makoto was at a loss for words, her cute side showing.  
She wiggled her toes in between Barry’s tongue smiling.  
“This... This is so good.” She smiled. “Are you enjoying yourself?”  
He nodded smiling, licking between her toes even more, moving to her next foot. Makoto moaned softly, wiggling her toes more.  
“My sister was right after all. And I thought she was just being weird.” Makoto chuckled slightly. “T-To be honest... I’m a little nervous at this. I thought you wouldn’t want this.”  
Barry stopped, smiling.  
“J-Just... Don’t tell anyone else.” Barry asked.  
“Only if you can do this everytime I am round.” Makoto teased.  
“You know you’re welcome anytime.” Barry explained. “I enjoy your company.”  
Makoto blushed, stunned at Barry’s comment.  
“O-Oh wow.” Makoto smiled. “Um... Does this mean...?”  
She cut herself off, thinking.  
“... No... N-Not yet. I don’t know anything about romance.” She sighed.  
She looked at Barry again, smiling.  
“You think I wanted you to be my girlfriend?” Barry giggled.  
“I-I misread!” Makoto responded.  
“Well... I didn’t say I would say no...” Barry blushed, looking away a little.  
“I... I see.” Makoto smiled softly, blushing herself. “Um... I... M-Maybe... After all the... Phantom Thief business.”  
They looked at each other, gazing into each other’s eyes.  
“I... We need to get to know each other more...” Barry said.  
“I agree...” Makoto smiled.  
“Though... You can stay here for the night if you like?” Barry offered.  
“Th-Thank you.” Makoto smiled.

They spent the rest of the night together, both of them falling asleep. Makoto was laid on the couch, her bare feet hanging off the edge. Barry was in his bed, facing Makoto, half asleep. As he fell asleep, he didn’t notice a figure watching them from the window, headphones on their ears. The figure looked confused yet also curious about what was happening in Barry’s home.  
“Sorry for this... But I think I’ve discovered something interesting.” The figure said nervously before walking off in the night.  
Makoto shivered a little in her sleep, maybe having the feeling that something out of a horror movie happened just now in her dreams.


	4. Give her feet a rub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choice C: Give her feet a rub.

Barry stared at Makoto’s soft soles, smiling. He thought to himself, planning to give her feet a foot treatment she would never forget.  
“I...” Barry stuttered nervously.  
“What is it?” Makoto asked. “A-Are you at a loss for words?”  
“I... Um... Makoto?” He began. “How would you like... A foot massage? They must be tired after all the fighting.”  
"Oh?” Makoto’s eyes widened, smiling. “That sounds very nice. I'd love that.”  
Barry moved closer to her, giving her pair of perfect feet a good look, her long toes painted in red.  
After a few seconds to enjoy the view of Makoto’s feet, he began to rub her amazing feet, feeling how wonderfully soft they were too. This immediately made Makoto relax as she sunk into the couch.  
"Seems you take good care of your feet.” Barry smiled.  
"Yeah I do.” Makoto moaned. “I moisturise them with lotion everyday before school. Thanks for noticing."  
She gently curled her toes as she felt the first few rubs from Barry’s hands.  
“I-I’m sorry they aren’t muscular or anything.” Barry apologised.  
“No, no! It feels so good.” Makoto giggled.  
Her sister was right. It did feel good to have someone give her a foot massage. Though at the back of her mind, Makoto did question what else Sae made people do with her feet. He began to rub harder into her smooth soles. Makoto let out a long moan of relaxation in the enjoyment of her feet being treated. Over the next few minutes, Barry rubbed more and more, not forgetting each one of her sexy toes.  
“I... W-Wow.... Um... H-Huh...” Makoto was at a loss for words, her cute side showing. “You’re really wonderful at this!”  
“Thank you. To be honest, this is my first time!” Barry explained.  
“Same... My first foot rub and I love it!” Makoto cheered.  
She wiggled her toes as she relaxed even more. She was so relaxed, she lost track of time as it turned to night without either of them noticing. Barry’s eyes widened, stopping as he giggled.  
“I-I think that’s enough.” He said. “For now...”  
“Thank you.” She smiled. “I really appreciate it. “  
“You are welcome.” He smiled back. “Anytime.”  
“I might take you up on that offer.” Makoto teased.  
“You know you’re welcome anytime.” Barry explained. “I enjoy your company.”  
Makoto blushed, stunned at Barry’s comment.  
“O-Oh wow.” Makoto smiled. “Um... Does this mean...?”  
She cut herself off, thinking.  
“... No... N-Not yet. I don’t know anything about romance.” She sighed.  
She looked at Barry again, smiling.  
“C-Can I stay here for the night please?” Makoto said before grinning. “You can massage my feet again in the morning if you like?”  
“I would enjoy that.” Barry agreed.  
“Thank you.” Makoto smiled.

They spent the rest of the night together, both of them falling asleep. Makoto was laid on the couch, her bare feet hanging off the edge. Barry was in his bed, facing Makoto, half asleep. He knew he was going to dream how soft Makoto’s feet were. As he fell asleep, he didn’t notice a figure watching them from the window, headphones on their ears. The figure looked confused yet also curious about what was happening in Barry’s home.  
“Sorry for this... But I think I’ve discovered something interesting.” The figure said nervously before walking off in the night.  
Makoto shivered a little in her sleep, maybe having the feeling that something out of a horror movie happened just now in her dreams.


End file.
